


Jasper Bites Bella

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, BAMF Bella Swan, Bella is not Edwards mate, F/M, One Shot, Possessive Jasper Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jasper and Bella are mates. But Edward and Alice are keeping them apart, so they have to think of a plan to get away of the controlling vampires... like killing Bella. One Shot!
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Jasper Bites Bella

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper's gentel voice made her jump. Like with all of the Cullen's, his approach was silent.

"Nothing, why?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, like a puppy.

"You should know by now that you're not the greatest liar, Darlin'. There ain't many people who can lie to an empath and get away with it. Sadly Bella, you're not one of em'." Goosebumps trailed down her spine while Jasper spoke, his barley-there Texan accent curled around her like a snake. She tried to controll her emotions, focusing on the fact he knew something was up and ignoring the desire brewing inside her. She raised an eyebrow and figuratively stepped up to the plate.

"Really now? Did you know I'm turning eighteen next week?" She asked calmly, a slight smirk spread across her lips.

"Bella, your birthday was in September, it's your nineteenth in four months." He looked at her strangley. Her smirk got bigger.

"Yeah, funny that." Jasper's eyes widened when he relised that she successfully lied to him.

"How'd you keep your cool like that? Or, better yet; why is Edward convinced you're a terrible liar?" Jasper asked quietly, stepping towards her and keeping his voice down. The most of the family would be home soon, he didn't want them to overhear if they were close enough. She shrugged softly.

"I never had a good reason to lie to him." 

"You're unbelieveble. Such a strange human." His butter-colored eyes softened. They were a much prettier color when they were compared to Edwards topaz colored eyes.

"What can I say, I enjoy being different." Jasper stepped closer, his eyes darkened. She steped back as he moved closer, only stopping when my back hit the kitchen wall, her smirk still firmly in place. Jasper paused slightly before he spoke.

"There's something you should know." His smooth voice washed over her, his breath hitting her face.

"And what's that?" His smell was intoxicating.

"You're not Edward's mate." Jasper replied, pitch black eyes looking back into Bella's choclate ones.

"I know." That snapped him out of it. He straightend and his eyes returned to the beautiful honey color she loved so much.

"You do?" She nodded.

"How could I be his mate when I'm yours?" A blinding smile lit up Jaspers face, his wheat colored hair framing his chiselled jaw. After a second, his grin dropped and his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"How'd you know?" She pushed off the wall and walked past him, sitting at the kitchen island and looking at him over her shoulder.

"Told you I'm different." Jasper opend his mouth to speek again but Rose and Emmett bounded into the room followed by Esme. "Hey guys!" Emmett materialised next to her and picked her up gently. Well what he considered to be gentel. She couldn't exactly breath for those ten seconds surronded by his huge arms.

"Hey, Bells, fall down much while we were gone?" He set her down again. She blushed tomato red, turning away from him and mumbled out a _no._ His booming laugh filled the room and he vanished into the next room saying something about being a bad liar, Rose following a second later. She smiled to herself and faced foward again.

Esme slid over and kissed her forehead softly, patting her shoulder.

"Hi, Esme."

"Hello, Darling." She smiled her motherly smile flitted to the other side of the island, grabbing some food out of the fridge.

"Wher's Edward?" For pretext sake, as Edward's _fiancee_ Bella was supposed to ask that question.

"He said he wanted to talk to Carlisle, I'm sure he'll be home soon." Esme placed a grilled ham and cheese and she smiled in gratitude. She couldn't help but think of Hansel and Gretel as she ate. Edward was the witch who'd gained a few minions to help fatten her up. the question was, though, could she push Edward into the fire before he eats her? She was the starting point of the Cullen-Hale Farm. Soon they'd start to invest in building a barn and a few fences so they could keep there own meat--technically blood--supply in their backyard. The only on Bella could trust not to eat her in this vampire's den was Jasper.

Alice's _the future isn't set in stone and I can't see an outcome until a decision is made._ Excuse is total bullcrap and she knew it. Regardless of weather people have made a decision or not, their always going to follow their follow final decision they're going to make in the long run. If she had a that someone was going to die and she decided to save them then that person was not going to die in the first place. The vision was just the stimulus needed for Alice to save that person. She made the decision to save the person but she was never going not to make that decision. She could change her mind a million times but she was always going to decide to save that life in the end.

Esme just sitting idly by watching as her 'children' run wild while playing pretend with a human that will be forever miserable if she's changed to one of them.

Carlisle believed in the golden children that are Alice and Edward. He belives that they can do no wrong and therefore they must always follow their lead through and through for the rest of time.

Emmett, while he _is_ the fun-loving brother bear prankster, he's far to oblivious to the dark world around him. If Alice and Edward suddendly decided Bella was going to be the end of them all he would kill her instantly. Well, he'd probably get in a quick _sorry_ before he ended her life.

Roaslie can be too blunt sometimes, so she would probably kill her without a second thought if the family would let her. If Jasper won't comply then she was her next best bet. Though her fake bitchy attitude annoyed Bella to no end. She's apprehensive of weather she's truly oblivious to the potential brutality of Edward as much as the rest of the family or if she just dosen't care enough to tell anyone.

And Edward, the man that wants to control her. He thinks he loves Bella but he just loves the feeling of power he gets when she sits down and rolls over. He's dug his claws in from the frist day he spoke to her in Biology and hasn't let go since. It's her own fault but she needed him to get to Jasper. Sadly, that plan backfired more than she'd expected. Now he thinks he owns her. _Silly man-child._ He invades everyone's privacy and gets away with it. _I can't turn my mind reading off,_ my ass. _Lying bastard._ Bella hoped fruitlessly that whatever Edward was talking with Carlisle about was particulary intreasting and held his attention for even just a few minutes more. Bella pushed her now empty plate away, feeling physically sick knowing that she'd have to be around him soon enough.

A pale hand dropped a folded peice of paper in front of her and when she turned to face the owner of said hand, they had already disappered. Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance, annoyence that her body was so slow compared to theirs and annoyance that they were to impatient to wait the whole second it took her to turn around. Bella was posotive the note was from Jasper, who else would have a topic of conversation that they couldn't speak freely with her aloud?

Rose didn't talk to her at all and Emmett was loud enough to have her convinced he didn't know the defenition of quite. Esme would just ask her to go for a walk with her until they were out of earshot of the vampire's sensitive hearing range. That only leaves the mysterious Mr. Jasper Whitlock--or for all intents and purpouses Mr. Jasper Hale.

Bella folded it into a smaller rectangle and introduced it to the dark confines of her pocket. Half a minute later, Edward chose that moment to enter. _He always had bad timing..._ His graceful stride started towards her with a fake loving smile played on his lips.

"Hello Love, sorry I took so long," He pecked Bella on the lips while she mentally cringed at the term of enderment. She smiled softly at the supposed love of her life.

"That's okay. I missed you." She replied biting her lip.

"I missed you as well." He smiled his crooked smile. _Jasper's smile is better._ "Can you drive me home? I need to start Charlie's dinner soon." He smiled and helped her off the dangerously high chair, Bella was forever greatful that he was there--she could have broken her leg. _Again._ "Bye!" Bella called out in a normal volume, knowing that they could all hear her easily. Edward held Bella's hand as they walked down the stairs and onto the driveway before opening--and closing--the car door for her. The drive home was relatively quite and, for once in the last two years, he didn't ask her what she was thinking.

* * *

Bella sat on her bed now dressed in comfy sweats and an oversized t-shirt, unfolding the note Jasper had given her.

_Bella, call me tommorow when you're alone. Jasper._

She enterd Jasper's number from the end of the note into her phone and sent him a message.

_**I'll call as soon as I can.** _

Not a minute later her phone beeped with a new message.

**_I look foward to_ _it._ **

Bella smiled and turned her phone off, knowing that Edward wouldn't try to guess her passcode he'd never get it right. He only gets three chances before it locks back up and she'd know that he tried to get into her phone. Sucks to be him... _Nosey bastard._ She opend the top drawer of her desk, pulling out the tiny ball of blue tack and pressed it agenst the note to the underside of the desk, out of Edward's forever searching eyes.

She sighed softly and turned off the lamp, rolling over the covers and trying to get to sleep before Edward arived for his night stalking.

* * *

Bella held the _on_ button until the screen of her phone lit up and waited while it started up. She typed in her passcode. _**1863.**_

Edward had left fairly early that morning. She'd woken up that lovely Sunday--which had finally lived up to it's name for once in the small, dreary town of Forks--morning around seven and he'd stayed long enough to proclaim his love and a promise of being back later for another night of stalking her while she slept. Bella curled her lip in disgust while she thought about that.

She dialled Jaspers number that she memorized alredy and waited a second before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jaz."

"Bella." He breathed out. "Are you busy?"

"Nope, I'm free all day." _Suprise, suprise._ Her thoughts sure did know how to bring her mood down a notch--though they were never high to begin with...Jesus Christ, Jasper better get there soon or she might drive herself insane. Bella shouldn't be in a bad mood this early in the morning, she's be exausted by lunch time.

"I'll be there in three."

"Okay, bye Jazz."

"See you soon, Bella." Bella smiled and shut her phone. She decided to have a shower to wake herself up more, grabbed her towel and clean clothes, walked out of her bedroom and into their shared bathroom. She turned on the water, took off her clother and brushed her teeth while wating for the water to warm up, and stepped under the spray and relaxed instantly.

After she rinsed out the shampoo and conditiner and watched the honey-scented foam disapper down the drain--she got tired of the Strawberry-scented one she bought last time. she turned off the fauset and wrapped up in a fluffy towel. Bella pulled a brush through her hair quickly before she dried off and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeanes and a red and black flannel.

Jasper was already waiting in her room when she walked through the doorway. He stood there in all his glory reading one of Bella's old and well read books. He looked up and smiled, putting the book back in it's place before turning to face her fully.

"We should probably talk about this. Us." His voice was calm as he sat on her swivel chair. Bella sat on her bed.

"We should." Bella murmerd, nodding in agreement.

"How'd you find out about us being mates? And why are you still with Edward if you knew about it?" He barley stopped himself from snarling Edward's name. Bella looked into his eyes and immedately dropped her gaze from his golden orbs. She was ashamed that she caused the hurt expression on his face and felt horrible that the only way to fix it was to make him hurt more.

"You know Edward, he's not going to give me up. He's deluded himself for a year and a half now and he's convinced that were ment to be together. I'm his singer, not his mate. If we told the family that we're mates, do you really think they'll take our side over Edward and Alice? Regardless of wheather we're telling the truth or not, Edward and Alice are perfect while I'm a silly little human."

"You're not a _silly little human."_

"And your not a blood-crazed monster."

"Like they believed me when I first told them that. Alice _saw_ me kill a human and Edward could read all of my thoughts about it. I played that part."

"I know. You played it well."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"The day Edward left me in the woods. When I found out you were all gone, it hit me a lot harder than I expected. I thought it was because Edward left but my thoughts kept going back to you one way or another. It just sort of clicked into place."

"We could just leave you know, run away." Jasper suggested after a beat of silence.

"We could but they will follow us." Bella shot back.

"I could kill him then." He raised his eyebrow, they both knew how easy it'd be for him to do that. Jasper didn't survive in the Southern Wars by using his good looks.

"And have the rest of the family attack you? Not happening." She dismissed the idea immediately. Bella didn't want to put him in any danger, especally if she couldn't help.

"We'll tell them then." He replied quietly.

"You know they won't listen." Her voice dropped down as well.

"You're not making this any easier." He frowned at her.

"I never do."

"What do you suggest then?" Jasper asked after a short pause.

"You won't like it."

"If it gets you out of his arms and into mine then I'll love it." He stood up and started towards her. Bella met his gaze again but this time she didnt waver.

"Kill me." She breathed out her answer quietly. He stopped mid-stride and stared at her like she went insane.

"Don't even joke about that!" He snarled.

"I'm not joking. The only way we can get out of an eternity of misery being trapped with the wrong people is by ending it."

"You're not funny." His eyes narrowed.

"Edward's never going to let me go, he's convinced I'm his mate. Alice needs you there to protect her for when all her shit comes back to bite her in the ass so she won't give you up without someone dying. If we tell the family, thoes two will seperate us forever. If we leave, they'll hunt us down and _then_ seperate us forever. If you kill Edward and Alice, the family will attack and you'll be forced to kill your family or die."

"I'd end them all if I had _you."_ His serious expression didn't suprise Bella, she'd expected as much from the God of War.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"But you can ask me to kill you--someone who means the world to me."

"Would you rather kill me to keep me from eternal desolation or watch me be loved by another man?"

"I don't like this game."

"You know that it's the only way."

"I've waited all this time for you and now you want me to kill you?"

"If you kill me, claim it to be another 'slip up' and they won't attack. They'll be depressed and Edward will do what he does best; mope. Eventually he'll meet his real mate and everyone will move on. The only left unhappy would be you. I'd _never_ ask you to follow. I don't belive in the afterlife so ther's nothing exept freedom to look foward to in death. You can move on however you see fit. Who knows, maybe there's more than one mate out there as a back up plan." Her voice cracked and Bella forced a soft smile.

"You want me to _move on_?" He growled out. Bella nodded.

"I'd never ask you to stay by yourself for the rest of your existence. I'm not that cruel of a person."

"You sound pretty damn crule at the moment."

"I'm sorry Jazzy. I love you and I always will but unless you can think of something _else_... this is the only way." He snarled in frustration.

"Damn it! There _has_ to be another way!" His fists clenched at his sides.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, there's no other way out." Bella's mate held her face in his hands and rested his forehead agenst hers.

"You're crazy. I finally find you after a hundred and sixty years and you want to leave me already. I'm in love with a crazy girl." She squeezed her eyes closed and clenched her jaw.

"It's not exactly my decison to make, Jazzy. Blame Edward. _He's_ the crazy one." Bella pulled in a shaky breath. Jasper gently pecked her lips before moving to kiss her throat.

"I'm sorry." His steel grip locked her body in place. She held his shoulders and waited for the pain of the bite. Jasper's teeth pierced her skin and he latched onto her jugular and carotid. He took deep and slow pulls of her blood, draining the life of her. Even in her final moments the irony wasn't lost on Bella that less than 24 hours ago she had consdered Jasper the only one that she could trust while to the others she was just a forbiden temptation and now, now Jasper was slowly killing her--with her consent, no less. 

With a great deal of effort, Bella managed to move the slightest distance in Jasper's hold on her head--and throat--to kiss his hair lovingly.

"Thank you." She mumbled before her consciousness started to fade into the darkness. 

She was finally getting the release she's craved so long.


End file.
